Prophecy
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: History, whether reality or myth, has an unsettling habit of repeating itself, and sometimes, a god just isn’t powerful enough.


Unsure of whether to carry this on…it could make for some pretty good Jou-angst. But for now, it's a one shot.

Inspired by a Latin lesson. Three sentences about one person and here I was.

**Prophecy**

Two months, six days, four hours, nineteen minutes. In that time, Yami no Bakura had felt every emotion possible, and he had lost himself in the pure joy of raw feelings.

---

History, whether reality or myth, has an unsettling habit of repeating itself. This can be seen easily in the many wars, the clichés in love and hate…nobody truly learns from the mistakes of others.

---

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Hm."

Ryou smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then. I can tell when you're happy. It's nice, now we've both got someone who makes us happy, isn't it?"

Ryou was finally treated to a small smile from Bakura. "Yes. And at least we're not like the Pharaoh. That would be creepy." He and Ryou shuddered simultaneously. "How can you have sex with someone who looks exactly like you?"

Ryou shook his head. "No idea." He paused, then looked at Bakura, studying him. "How did you two end up together, anyway? I never saw you together. Not even once."

Bakura gave a sly smile. "There were just…moments. And then we grew closer, and…something clicked."

Ryou bit his lip, knowing that if he 'squee'-ed out loud, Bakura would probably kill him. But to be perfectly honest, Ryou was delighted for his Yami. While most other people frowned upon the pairing, or wondered how it happened, Ryou was simply happy that Bakura had fallen in love with Jou.

"You are going out tonight," Bakura told him. "Jou is coming here, so you…go somewhere with Malik."

Ryou beamed at him. "Of course!"

---

The worst thing is that it is never the good things which are repeated, as many good things are not recorded. Recording history allows us to repeat actions by following an example.

---

Ryou did not know two facts about Bakura and Jounouchi.

One was that Bakura had given Jounouchi the Sennen eye and taught him to use it without damaging his eye. Jounouchi had used the small amount of prophecy it had given him to his advantage, happily amazing his friends, none of which had guessed.

The other was that two weeks ago, Bakura saw something nobody should have to see. He had gone to pick Jounouchi up for a date, and saw him with Seto Kaiba. He left Jounouchi's house like a ghost, never making a sound, never letting them know he had been there.

Bakura had plotted Jounouchi's downfall ever since.

---

In the ancient days, when the Gods decided upon the fate of Troy, there was a woman present. Her name was Cassandra, and she told them Troy would fall. She had seen it.

---

Jounouchi arrived an hour later and deposited the Sennen eye on the table. "So what do you want it for?" he asked, an innocent grin caressing his features.

"I just want to show you something," Bakura said softly, laying Jounouchi out on the sofa. "Close your eyes, love," he said gently.

Jounouchi did so, obediently.

"See, Jounouchi, I've heard about your prophetic skills. You're very good, aren't you? And everyone has started to believe you were telling the truth, a true fortune."

Jounouchi smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

Bakura laid a kiss on Jounouchi's lips. "But you see, you need to learn to use it properly. Because if you had, you would have seen this coming."

---

Cassandra had fallen in love with Apollo, who gave her the gift of prophecy. However, when she fell out of love with him again, he swore revenge on her.

---

Jounouchi felt a sudden searing pain in his left eyes, and the feeling of fire being forced into his body through his eye.

Through the pain, he could hear a voice. "If you could use it, you'd know I'd want revenge," the voice said. "Nobody leaves me for a stuck up bastard like Seto Kaiba and remains unpunished."

The pain suddenly dulled away, but he could still feel the hot blood streaking down his face like tears. Jounouchi raised a shaking hand to his face. As he felt the surprisingly cold metal in his left eye, he fainted.

---

However, he could not remove this gift - only make it so nobody could believe her. Sometimes, a god just isn't powerful enough.

---

When Katsuya Jounouchi came to, he found himself outside Bakura's house, holding a letter. He opened it to find it was written in his own blood.

'My beloved Jounouchi.

I hope you find this gift a beautiful addition to your face. I think it is, and I'm sure all of your friends will be delighted to see you like this. However, I have taken the liberty of adding a touch of Shadow Magic to it. Whatever you predict, no matter how often you are right, no matter what you say, nobody will ever believe you, ever again. I hope you enjoy using your new powers.

Your one and only beloved,

Yami no Bakura'

---

Sometimes, power alone isn't good enough to keep someone you love.

---


End file.
